TALK ME DOWN (YA)
TALK ME DOWN is the ninth episode of Marvel's Young Avengers' Season Two and the seventeenth episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -All I could think about was going back in time, finding the Avengers and making sure that when Kang found me, I’d be ready for him.- Suddenly, Prodigy leaned in and kissed Teddy, who was taken aback by this. -CASSIE!- Nate screamed looking at her and then at Cloak. -YOU!- Iron Lad flew towards him and grabbed him by his cloak, punching him as hard as he could repeatedly. -NATE, STOP!- Cassie cried, but he wouldn’t listen. When Nate Richards got up and walked inside the Avengers Mansion’s main hall, he saw Captain America, with his arms folded over his chest, looking at him. His teammates were behind him, staring at the ground. -Oh, f*ck, who told him.- Iron Lad looked at his friends. -Let me guess, it was you, right?- He looked at Speed. Tommy smiled. -Oh, I would’ve loved to do it. But no, it wasn’t me.- -Kate? Teddy?- -It was me.- Prodigy stood up. -I’m sorry but you’re Kang, for f*ck’s sake! You have a fit and almost kill a hero!- -He was possessed by Dormammu and hurting our friends! You’re making it look like I went out there targeting heroes to kill them!- -As far as I know, this isn’t the first time you do this. And I know as much as all of those gathered in this room… Together.- -Are you serious? Yes, I do not like seeing those I care about getting hurt, but that has nothing to do with who I am!- -Okay, prove me it doesn’t. I want real proof.- Prodigy folded his arms over his chest. -Guys, tell me if you wouldn’t be outraged if you saw a friend getting hurt.- -I hate to side with the stiff one, but we all saw Cassie getting hurt.- Tommy pursed his lips. -And no one tried to kill Cloak.- -If I had tried to kill Cloak I would have used far more lethal weapons than my fists.- -Is that a threat?- Prodigy raised his eyebrow. -Okay, I can’t take this anymore.- Wiccan stood up and walked away from the group. -I’ll go check on him.- Hulkling looked at the rest and followed his boyfriend. Teddy knocked their bedroom door and walked in. Billy was sitting in the air, his arms folded on his knees. -What happened down there?- Altman sat next to Kaplan. -I just can’t stand it… It’s so annoying.- -I have the feeling we’re talking about Dave here.- Wiccan sighed. -Babe, he is just doing what he thinks is right. Plus you can’t argue that Nate’s actions were reckless and impulsive.- -I know… But we’re supposed to be friends. We never told on each other. Not even Eli did it, and he loved following rules. And he comes by and only after a couple weeks he’s telling Captain America about Nate.- -Maybe he’s just not as close to the group to keep a secret like that.- Billy smiled sarcastically. -He did get close to you.- -Are you seriously talking about that again?- -I’m sorry, Teddy, but I cannot look at him in the eyes without thinking he kissed my boyfriend.- -That kiss didn’t mean anything.- -Maybe not to you, but it did to him. And he talked you into taking a break.- -I kinda brought it up.- -I don’t care!- Billy exclaimed. -He could have stayed out of it!- -Uhm, babe… You might wanna calm down a little.- Teddy muttered. When Wiccan looked around, he saw every object in the room levitating. Getting everything back to ground level, he laid on top of Hulkling. -I guess Nate’s not the only one with anger issues.- Wiccan joked. -Thankfully I’m here to talk you down.- Billy looked down for a second, smiling, and then got serious. -I know how to prevent Nate from snapping!- He exclaimed. Kaplan stood up and ran down the stairs to the main room. -Cassie, I need to talk to you real quick.- Wiccan smiled to his teammate and led her to another room. -What happened, B? Why are you so hyper?- Cassandra smiled, looking up at her friend. -I know how to prevent Nate’s rage fits.- -How?- She scrunched her face. -You. You are how.- Wiccan pointed his hands at her. -Apparently, I have more power than I can imagine. And I was talking to Teddy upstairs and I realized that he is what keeps my powers in check. He is the one who’s always there to talk me down.- -What does that have to do with me?- -Every time Nate has gone crazy it was when you were in danger… So that means you can get to his emotions. I am pretty sure you are the one able to calm him down.- -That… That actually makes a lot of sense… But I don’t know… M-Maybe he just… I don’t know.- -Why can’t you accept that a guy likes you?!- Wiccan exclaimed, smiling. -Shhhh!- Cassie put her hand on his mouth. -He doesn’t like me.- -No, he REALLY likes you!- He joked. -You think so?- Stature smiled shyly. -OMG, you like him too!- -WILLIAM KAPLAN, SHUT YOUR D*MN MOUTH!- She exclaimed, laughing. -But… If he does like me, why doesn’t he make the first move?- -Girl, it’s the 21st Century. Do you really need the man to make the first move? And keep in mind he’s from the 30th Century, maybe girls are the ones “supposed” to make the first move then!- -Why are you so godd*mn smart? I mean, wasn’t cute and powerful enough?- -Shut up and go get your man!- Wiccan laughed, back-handed her forearm. As the two teenagers walked back inside the main room, they saw both Iron Lad and Prodigy ready to leave the mansion, with their belongings packed in a suitcase. -W-What’s going on?- Lang asked. -I’m sorry, Cassie, but maybe he’s right. Maybe I’m not a hero. Maybe I am a threat. And I cannot put you in risk… I can’t put any of you in risk.- -Why are you leaving then?- Wiccan scrunched his face, looking at David. -I’m going back to the New Mutants. At least they tried to make me feel useful. Plus, I was only here to bring your memories back, something Dr. Strange did. I was never a key member of this team.- Without saying anything else, the two heroes walked out of the Avengers Mansion. As soon as the two teenagers stepped on the sidewalk, they were paralyzed by a ray coming from a blue Kree ship hovering over them. They were quickly pulled in inside the vehicle that flew away, without leaving any trace of the former Young Avengers. Stature ran out of the Mansion, expecting to find Iron Lad somewhere around it. However, all she could see was a blue alien ship flying away from the Avengers’ Headquarters. Trivia *This episode, together with every other in Season 2, takes place between Assemble!'s episodes The Kang Dynasty and God of War. *Billy and Teddy's picture was made by Deviantart user Cris-Art. *Prodigy, Iron Lad and Stature's sprites were made by User:Sunder4321. *Wiccan's sprite was made by User:Nekhene. Gallery c1a4e323b20f6b19c5559e9d77787b40-d5gtutg.jpg|"Thankfully I’m here to talk you down." IronLadAndProdigyLeave-TMD.png|"W-What’s going on?" IronLadandProdigyAbducted-TMD.png|Iron Lad and Prodigy being abducted StatureSeesTheShip-TMD.png|Stature sees the ship Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Two Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Social Casualty Arc Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Richards (Iron Lad) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:David Alleyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances